Godric's Hollows station
by Swedishgirl8
Summary: Någon har dött och Ron är fullkomligt förtvivlad, det finns bara en utväg när allt ser som mörkast ut... om inte?  Känslosam och fin berättelse  :


Godric's Hollows station

Det var elva minuter kvar tills det stora ångloket från London skulle dundra förbi den lilla perrongen i Godric's Hollow. Armbandsuret visade 22:39 och mörkret var genomträngande trots att lyktstolparna lyste som vanligt.  
>Han var klädd i sina finaste kläder; en snyggt åtsittande kavaj av svart tyg och med skor blanka som isen på gatan. I handen höll han en resväska som innehöll de sista och viktigaste föremålen från den lyckliga tiden.<br>Försiktigt tog han ett steg framåt och tittade ner på rälsen. Spåret såg kallt och motbjudande ut, och han försökte förtränga det som var tvunget att göras.  
>Det hade varit bestämt i en vecka nu. För exakt sju dagar sedan hade han stått på exakt den här platsen, och exakt elva minuter senare hade han noterat tiden i sin kalender; 22:50. Nu var det bara att vänta.<p>

Han mindes tillbaka på händelsen som kommit att förändra hans liv, och dottern Roses med för den delen. Om han inte bara hade envisats med att köra mugglarbilen just den där dagen då allt skulle hända. Hon hade suttit bredvid honom, hans älskade Hermione, och hon hade varit vackrare än någonsin. Åh, om han bara hade kunnat slita blicken från henne i just det där ögonblicket så hade han kanske hunnit upptäcka att deras bil varit på väg att glida över i fel körfält och kunnat stoppa dem med en enkel besvärjelse…

Han mindes att hon hade skrikit högt innan smällen kom. Den hade varit öronbedövande, men det enda ljudet han mindes klart var ljudet som otydligt och sluddrande kommit ut från hans älskades läppar:

"Rooon, neeej…"

Sedan hade hon fallit död ner på sätet med blodet sipprandes ur mungipan. Det hade inte funnits något att göra, han lyckades inte få liv i henne med trollstaven. Hans enda och stora kärlek, borta på ett ögonblick, försvunnen för alltid. Och skuldkänslorna sedan kraschen hade kommit som en våg och förföljt honom sedan dess. Inte ens känslan av Roses mjuka kropp i hans famn kunde lindra hans smärta, den höll på att ta kål på honom. Han kunde inte förstå hur dottern hade blivit så stor på bara sju år och om hon skulle fortsätta i den här takten…

"Pappa?"

Han vaknade upp ur sina tankar och vände sig om. Där i mörkret kom Rose gående, hon hade stannat en bit ifrån honom med frågande ögon. Han såg att hon var rädd för att närma sig honom, han visste att han hade varit onödigt kall och avvisande mot sin dotter de senaste två månaderna sedan Hermione försvunnit. Men han hade inte kunnat hjälpa det, hade inte kunnat rå för att den glöd som en gång fanns för Rose nu var som bortblåst. Han kunde inte längre se in i de stora bruna ögonen, eftersom de påminde så mycket om hans älskade Hermione.

Där inne i Roses sköra kropp fanns de sista delarna från hustrun bevarade, men han ville inte rå om dem. Han antog att nu när källan var borta var det svårare att älska de spår den lämnat efter sig.

"Pappa?" frågade Rose åter och han ryckte till.

Han vände sitt ansikte mot henne. Hur visste hans dotter vart han hade gått? Visste hon kanske anledningen till varför han befann sig på stationen just vid den här tiden? Men han kunde inte tro det, en sjuåring kunde väl inte förstå hur mycket ångest och skuldkänslor en vuxen man kunde bära på.  
>Tankarna for runt i huvudet på honom medan han gick fram till Rose och la armarna om henne. Efter en stund tog han mod till sig och tittade henne djupt in i ögonen, det var svårt att släppa tankarna på Hermione vid synen av det bruna, men han var tvungen att försöka. Hermione var borta och skulle aldrig komma tillbaka.<p>

" Du är så fin. Men jag måste gå vidare, jag står inte ut längre." Hans viskning var knappt hörbar, men han antog att hon uppfattat vad han sagt eftersom hon svarade.  
>" Jag förstår inte pappa. Du tänker väl inte gå iväg och lämna mig alldeles ensam här? Gå inte pappa." Ögonen var ängsliga och tårar började rinna ner.<p>

Det var först vid synen av sitt barns tårar som Ron insåg hur mycket Hermiones död hade kostat dem. Rose var sårbar, som vilken annan sjuåring som helst och självklart var det inte hennes fel att han varit så hård den senaste tiden. Nu med ens förstod han inte hur han hade tänkt för bara några minuter sedan. Att den enda lösningen han hade kommit på varit att försvinna för gott. Det här var hans dotter, hans och Hermiones gener pumpade i hennes ådror, värda att alltid bevara. Och det tänkte han göra!  
>Han kramade Rose hårt och slängde ett öga på klockan. Den visade 22.49.<p>

"Förlåt för allt, du är mitt liv nu och jag älskar dig. Kom och följ med mig till en bättre plats."

Han snyftade till, fattade hennes hand, och tillsammans började de färden mot bättre tider.

En minut senare när det stora ångloket dundrade förbi hördes inget annat än det höga gnisslandet från ljudet av hjul mot räls.

**Hoppas ni gillade det (: **

**All respons är välkommen**


End file.
